Anime High
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: What would happen if you got this form in your mailbox?


My gods, I now know I have too much imagination. Well… It's just I could put all of this to better use, really.

# Anime High

Welcome students, and new comers to Anime High, where we have daily classes for all those eager students. So many courses to choose from, so little time. ^_^

Over here we have the many different courses. We also have what you need and warnings that will come with them.

# Visions 101

Have strange dreams? Or would you like to know your future? Well this is the place for you! In this class we deal with seeing the future, past, fire reading, tarot reading, seeing hidden things, and seeing invisible enemies.

Teachers: Hitomi, Rei, and Cerberus

You will need for this course:

A pendent that keeps perfect time (preferably one second per swing)

Tarot Cards (or Clow Cards)

Warnings: Student may suffered from black outs, disturbing visions or with his or her pendent maybe taken far away to a place called Gaea.

# Magic 101

Want to learn a bit of magic? Or do you already know magic, but would like to improve? Then come on here! In this class you'll learn about seals, magic, cards, spirits, and other things.

Teachers: Clow Reed, Yue, and Cerberus

You will need for this course:

A magic weapon for some sort (wand, sword, fans, etc…)

Lasenboard

You **must** have some magic linage in your blood

Warnings: Student may have to leave the house late at night. Student must capture Clow Cards if he or she set them free.

# Magical Girls 101

If you need help adjusting to your new magic user status, then come here! Here you will learn how to deal with your newfound powers, when it's a good time to run from a bad guy, and how to fight a bad guy.

Teachers: Luna, Ami, and Hotaru

You will need for this course:

Some kind of magic thingie

Something that helps you transform, or you must have a costume.

Bring your guardian if you have one

You have to be female

Warnings: Student may have to fight bad guys (Negaverse), and other people.

# Magic/GF 101

This is a different type of magic; here you deal with GFs, and magic where you don't really need to remember the spells. It's fun and has a wide range of spells to try out.

Teachers: Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie

You will need for this course:

A scrapbook

Warnings: Student's memories of the past **will** become Swiss cheese after this course. That is what the scrapbook is for. Make sure student keeps a scrapbook full of the past things before attending this course.

# Martial Arts- Basic

So you don't know how to fight, but you have to go up against an alien, some big bad guy or you just need it for self-defense. This is the place to be!

Teachers: Wufei, Rei, Akyne

You will need for this course:

Some kind of fight clothes

Warnings: Teachers may not get along very well with on another. If your child is female prepare for some trouble with Mr. Chang (Wufei).

# Martial Arts- General

Here you get a bit more serious. Ki blasting, flying, increase in speed and strength is the game here. For those who have **never** doubt with ki before, this is a very good place to start.

Teachers: Ranma, Trunks

You will need for this course:

Some kind of fight clothes

You need to **at least** know how to fight

Senzu beans

Warnings: Student may have broken bones, bruises, and feel soreness for a few days, but then again that's what the Senzu beans are for.

# Martial Arts- Advance

Don't think it's tough enough? What something harder, more challenging? Then take on these teachers, in this course. It's generally the same as the Geranial course, but the teachers are far tougher.

Teachers: Vegita, Goku, Piccolo

You will need for this course:

Some kind of fight clothes

You need to **know, really know** how to fight, and use ki

Senzu beans

Probably a will

Warnings: Student may have broken bones, bruises, feel soreness for a few days and may be sent to the next dimension by Vegita or Piccolo. Also, students maybe taken away from their homes. For anywhere to one year for training to fight an alien being coming to destroy Earth.

# Weapons 101

This is where you will need a weapon of some sort, and you can learn how to use it.

Teachers: Irvine, Squall, and Trunks

You will need for this course:

A weapon (duh) like maybe a gunblade, sword, shotgun, whip, etc…

Warnings: Student may have a scar by the end of the year.

# Pokemon Care 101

You have heard of the cute little Pokemon before right? Then come on down if you'd like to take came of them. So many to choose from it will be fun. Learn how to train them, care for them, and what it takes to become a Pokemon master!

Teachers: Professor Oak, Brock, and Tracy

You will need for this course:

A list will be provided at the course

Warnings: None really, just the be prepared to have your kid go off for a Pokemon journey.

# Digimon Care 101

So you just found out you're a digidestined right? You have no idea what do you, and you have this cute little creature following you right? Well no fear, this class is here! You will learn which digimon are good, and which to look out for, and how to survive in the Digital World.

Teachers: Joe, Tai, and Matt

You will need for this course:

Your digimon

Digivice

Your little computer

Warnings: Your child may be whisked away without notice, but don't worry his or her teacher will probably be with them.

# Mobile Suit Piloting Ed 101

This is where all future pilots come to learn how to pilot a mobile suit!

Teachers: Noin, Heero, Duo

You will need for this course:

Your brain, nuff said

Warnings: Don't know… Well, just besides the fact they are going to pilot a mobile suit with a gun, shield and thermal sword. Don't worry it's not like they're going to blow anything up, that's unless someone forgot disconnect the self-destruct button…

# Sniper 101

Here we use a gun; we learn how to be an excellent marksperson. Any questions?

Teachers: Irvine, Trowa, Trieze

You will need for this course:

Gun (duh)

Warnings: We are dealing with guns here; I don't need to give you a warning.

# Diplomat 101

Learn the art of being a diplomat; this will really work if someone is really angry with you, or if you happen to be the future leader of a kingdom.

Teachers: Relena, Quatre, Van

You will need for this course:

Nothing really

Warnings: By god, this is the safest course in the whole school!


End file.
